


Friday Nights

by kaspsass



Series: Me projecting on bmc characters one shots!! [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I hate my mom part 362838, Lots of Abuse, M/M, Making abuse seem invalid, Trans Jeremy Heere, Ummm literally the fastest thing i've written in awhile bc i've been thinking about it more, Victim Blaming, Violence, deadnaming, if that's a thing, lots of yelling, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspsass/pseuds/kaspsass
Summary: Friday nights suck man





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah wow its been a year since this happened and i'm still not over it how's everyone else doing

Friday nights are the worst.

 

He wasn’t used to having friends, it was only Michael he had been with. Usually, he only had Michael. Jeremy had friends now, the friends he was on a skype call with. Jeremy was talking to Michael, as usual, and Rich, a new but good face. All had their cameras on, Jeremy mainly talking about how awful his day had been. He had come out to him mom that day, telling her he was trans and wanted to be called Jeremy, like he had been for many, many years now. Though she ignored him, hence the continued deadnaming. Jeremy could only retaliate by referring to his mother by anything other than her name, getting Michael and Rich in on it. 

 

He barely remembered her coming in, he only remembered turned around and his mom seeing the screen, which was apparently Rich calling his mom a bitch. Wasn’t so far fetched. He turned off his monitor quickly, hoping he could be kicked from the call, his computer would die, anything, just anything would happen. 

 

The closest thing was that the call ended. He watched helplessly once his mother got onto his computer, messaging Michael and Rich, though she had never met Rich before in her life, thankfully.

 

Then she found his birthday money from his grandparents. “Becca!” his mother shouted, turning towards Jeremy with a wad of cash in her hands. “Where did you get this? Planning on running away with it?” she sneered. He only registered her counting the money as he stealing it. Jeremy shook his head. 

“No! No, it’s from Grandma and Grandpa! Stop trying to take it from me!” he said, not realizing the words as they spilled from his mouth. He snatched it from her hands, and next thing he knew, he was being pushed down onto his bed harshly, his phone being taken off the charger and put into her pockets.

“You spoiled little brat.” she sneered. “You know what? Congratulations Becca, you just turned off the power in this house for everyone!” his mother yelled. She walked out of his room, and Jeremy, utterly confused, followed after her. He ignored his uncle and young cousin as he walked past them.

“Mom, what are you doing?” he asked once he got into the garage. She was going crazy, he knew it. He watched as she tore open the electrical panel, she didn’t respond. “Mom, please, let’s just take a moment and calm down.” he pleaded.

“Don’t talk to me.” she said, her voice cold as ice.

“Mom, please stop.” he tried again.

“Rebecca Pauline Heere, do not talk to me.” she said with more force. Jeremy let his body go on autopilot, watching as his hands grabbed hers, forcing her to stop.

“Mom, please.” he begged.

“Let go of me!” his mom yelled.

“No, let’s just talk about this, please.” he said calmly.

“Hey, are you going to say goodnight to Max?” his uncle asked, as if none of this was even happening.

“Let me go say goodnight to my nephew!” she screamed.

“Just talk to me instead of making rash decisions and I will!” he snapped back. Next thing Jeremy knew, he was being shoved into a table, falling onto it. It didn’t hurt, he was more stunned than anything. Though, he followed her, again. “Mom, please talk to me.” he continued. He didn’t remember what she was yelling, all he knew is that he was being yelled at. And Max, his cousin who was barely five years old begun to cry.

“And now you made Max cry!” she screamed. 

Jeremy helplessly was shoved into the dark room, the door slamming shut. He heard talk of taking away everything from him, all but his bed, and while the thought would make Jeremy cry, he felt nothing. He felt nothing when his uncle came in and took his computer and his cable box, not caring when everything was taken from him. Jeremy simply laid down as tears unwillingly fell from his eyes, waiting for it all to be over. The screaming, crying, pain, everything. 

 

He didn’t know how long he was alone for. He read a chapter of his book, his uncle coming in. “Listen, Becca,” his uncle began.

“Jeremy.” he corrected. “If I’m going to be in trouble might as well address the right person.” 

His uncle ignored this. “You and your mom fight constantly. It’s gotta stop. I think it’s because you’re both too similar.” the mere thought of being anything like his mother disgusted him, making more tears fall. “Why do you always pick fights with her?”

“You think i like this?” he asked, laughing pathetically. “I  _ hate _ this. I hate her, but at the same time i don’t. I hate fighting with her, I don’t try to cause them, they just happen.” he said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

“Listen, I get that, but you always act like you have the worst life, Becca. Why?” his uncle pressed.

Something in Jeremy snapped, letting out a cascade of confessions. “Oh, maybe because most of my life I’ve been tormented by everyone? Because i have extreme fucking anxiety and depression that no one wants to acknowledge, how I was taken out of counseling because no one believed me when i said i had problems. Maybe it’s because no one wants to call me Jeremy, my real name, or wants to see that I’m clearly a boy, not a tomboy but a real boy. Oh, hey, wild fucking idea right here, maybe,  _ just maybe _ , it’s because I’m being fucking abused by the wicked witch herself, and no one sees it except for me!” he snapped,shutting his eyes harshly. “Maybe that’s why, so when you ask why I’m such a brat or whatever, maybe you’ll stop to think about that.”

His uncle crossed his arms, seemingly unphased. “You aren’t being abused.” he told him. There were a million retaliations Jeremy, could have made, but didn’t. “She doesn’t hit you,”  _ but she has _ Jeremy thought to himself, “And the worst thing that happens are arguments.”  _ And being called a bitch, slut, whore, ugly, and being told about how much she hates me _ . “That isn’t abuse.”

Jeremy felt more tears stream down his face. Clearly, he didn’t understand. Maybe no one truly did. “Please let me go back to reading.” Jeremy said quietly. His uncle nodded, leaving the room. Jeremy didn’t read. He cried into his pillow until he finally could sleep.

 

Yep.

  
Friday nights are the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't feel better but i don't feel worse umm comment if ya want i'll probably reply with some lame ass comment but uhh its all up to you dud e


End file.
